Big Mouth
Big Mouth is a Netflix original about bunch of middle schoolers starting to go through puberty and dealing with the absolute worst parts of masturbation, boners, periods, growing boobs, discovering boobs, wet dreams, ejaculation, getting pubic hair, and questioning their own sexuality in ways that are so shockingly disgusting and obscene, that they can't be shown on network television, meaning that Netflix is their only channel to live on. Despite a massive hate wave, from when it's commercials were first released on the Netflix YouTube channel, Big Mouth had surprisingly gained a 100% on Rotten Tomatoes, upon it's initial release, on September 29, 2017, outranking such critically-acclaimed shows as Breaking Bad and Game of Thrones. Biography As soon as it released to surprising critical acclaim, Big Mouth obtained a strong and dedicated fanbase from teens and adults, alike, with teenagers relating to the characters and the situations they got into and adults finding the show equally as relatable, when remembering how their lives were, when they were teenagers. Even after the series stopped being hated by critics and casual viewers, it's first season alone, still immediately became the subject of massive controversy, among soccer moms and members of The Church of Exasperated Prudes, who considered the show to be child pornography, due to it very heavily centering around children doing sexual things, that are in no way, shape, or form acceptable under any conditions and many have even boycotted the show to be taken off the air. However, fans of the show argue that there's a difference between "pornography" and "nudity" and that the show's plot calls for visual content like that, makes it acceptable to show what they're showing. The creators of the show, themselves have even included a tongue-in-cheek fourth wall break in the Season 1 finale, suggesting that because the show is animated and doesn't feature real child actors, there should be no problem with depicting "children" getting into adult situations, as these so-called "children" do not actually exist. Big Mouth's ratings in Season 1, as well as it's massive publicity, (both good and bad) all helped to get the show a much-warranted second season, which aired on October 5, 2018. Season 2's ratings on it's first week alone, were overwhelmingly high, so much so, that the show quickly got renewed for not one but three more seasons. Season 3 of Big Mouth officially premiered on October 4, 2019. The ratings were good enough for Netflix to order another season, on top of the two still yet-to-be-aired seasons they already ordered last year. Also, they announced that there was going to be a spin-off of Big Mouth called "Human Resources". Did anyone else know that? ''Big Mouth'' on Family Guy *In "Disney's the Reboot", a Herbert the Pervert requested that Family Guy be more like Big Mouth. The screen showed Chris drawn in the style of Big Mouth characters, asking "Hey, guys? Wanna see this?". Chris then proceeded to unzip his fly before Peter blocked the screen, saying that they can't show that on network television. *In "Cat Fight", Chris was told to sign a contract, where he'd vow to give up masturbating and he spoke with his lawyer about it. His lawyer was Maurice Beverly from Big Mouth and he was strongly opposed to this. Category:TV Shows